In the chat room with the Cullens
by MaryAliceBrandonCullen1
Summary: The Cullens chatting with some of their friends in school ... sorry I suck in summaries Review please Rated T for safety


MrFluffyBunny – Emmett

Don'tCallMeSexyEddie – Edward

Hey Ground ...What's up? – Bella

MsSexyGirl667 – Jessica

BitchyChick7 – Lauren

MrFeelgood – Jasper

SexyWolfMechanic – Jacob

KissMe123 – Mike

HappyGuy9 – Ben

VanGuy7 – Tyler

TeenageBoy6 – Eric

BigGirl – Angela

******************************************************************************************************************

**MrFluffyBunny is online**

MrFluffyBunny:Is there anyone?

**Don'tCallMeSexyEddie is online**

MrFluffyBunny:Ohhhh! Sexy Eddie!!! It's you!!!

Don'tCallMeSexyEddie: 'grumbles' Emmett?

MrFluffyBunny: How didya know?

Don'tCallMeSexyEddie: Only you could come up with a name like that!

MrFluffyBunny: 'offended' Don't ya like it?

Don'tCallMeSexyEddie: Ummm…

**Hey Ground … What's up? is online**

MrFluffyBunny: Ohhhh! It's you smexy Bella!

Hey Ground … What's up?: Smexy Bella?

MrFluffyBunny: You told me to stop calling you Tinkerbell … So … Here's your new nickname … 'grin'

Don'tCallMeSexyEddie: 'rollingeyes' Can't you just shut up Emmett?!

MrFluffyBunny: Who's Emmett? I'm MrFluffyBunny!

Don'tCallMeSexyEddie: 'rollingeyes'

MrFluffyBunny: When you keep rolling your eyes like that, they might pop out …

Hey Ground … What's up?: Emmett?

MrFluffyBunny: Yeah smexy Bella?

Hey Ground … What's up?: Just shut _UP!_

**MsSexyGirl667 is online**

MrFluffyBunny: Pff … you don't want me to … You know you want me …

MsSexyGirl667: What???!!! Bella wants Emmett?!!! So Edward's free?? Gotta call Lauren!!!

**MsSexyGirl667 is offline**

Hey Ground … What's up?: _LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!_

**Hey Ground … What's up? is offline**

MrFluffyBunny: Haha! Now we're alone again sexy Eddie ……. What are you wearing?

Don'tCallMeSexyEddie: Oh NO! Not AGAIN -.-

**Don'tCallMeSexyEddie is offline**

**MsSexyGirl667 is online**

**BitchyChick7 is online**

**MrFeelgood is online**

**SexyWolfMechanic is online**

**KissMe123 is online**

MrFluffyBunny: Jasper! How do you even DARE to be in the same chat room in that I am after what you've done to me ?!!

MrFeelgood: Huh?

MrFluffyBunny: How could you CHEAT on me? And if that weren't enough you cheat on me with JACOB BLACK!!!

BitchyChick7: WHAT?

MsSexyGirl667: WHAT?

KissMe123: Shit … this Jacob kid is _H.O.T_ …

SexyWolfMechanic: Have you all gone _MAD_? _Help!!_

MsSexyGirl667: Gotta call Tyler, Eric, Angela and Ben

**MsSexyGirl667 is offline**

MrFeelgood: Oh my … EMMETT … I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!

MrFeelgood: NOW!!!!

**MrFeelgood is offline**

BitchyChick7: OMG! The Cullens are more of freaks than I'd thought … Emmett and Jasper are GAY?! Shit …

MrFluffyBunny: That's not true!

BitchyChick7: Huh?

MrFluffyBunny: Edward's too …

BitchyChick7: Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ …

KissMe123: Yeah … But to be gay is a totally normal thing …

SexyWolfMechanic: Um … That's to weird for me … see ya …

**SexyWolfMechanic is offline**

**HappyGuy9 is online**

**VanGuy7 is online**

**TeenageBoy6 is online**

**BigGirl is online**

**MsSexyGirl667 is online**

HappyGuy9: What's UP? Jess told us there was an emergency …

BitchyChick7: There is!!

KissMe123: NO! To e gay is a totally normal thing …

BitchyChick7: Yeah … Shut up!!

BigGirl: Huh? Gay? Who?

MsSexyGirl667: Emmett and Jasper are gay!! Can you believe it?!!

MrFluffyBunny: Nope …

MsSexyGirl667: Huh?

MrFluffyBunny: Edward's too …

BigGirl: HUH?

VanGuy7: 'shocked'

TeenageBoy6: They are?

BigGirl: I don't believe THAT one …

HappyGuy9: Neither do I.

**HappyGuy9 is offline**

**BigGirl is offline**

MrFluffyBunny: Spoilsports!

VanGuy7: Gotta go … see ya guys …

**VanGuy7 is offline**

BitchyChick7: Then I'll go too …

**BitchyChick7 is offline**

TeenageBoy6: Mike …?

KissMe123: Yeah?

TeenageBoy6: I'd love to kiss you … 3

MrFluffyBunny: Ewww …

**MrFluffyBunny is offline**

KissMe123: Really? Well … I love you, too …

MsSexyGirl667: Mikee! I thought you loved me?!

KissMe123: Sorry Jess … But I love Eric …

**MsSexyGirl667 is offline**

TeenageBoy6: So … do you wanna come 'round?

KissMe123: Sure :-) See ya ...

**KissMe123 is offline**

**TeenageBoy6 is offline**

*****************************************************************************************************

AN: So guys … there's my new story … hope ya'll like it … Reviews please … luv ya xoxo


End file.
